


A New Year

by Dramerjunkie09



Category: The Holiday (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramerjunkie09/pseuds/Dramerjunkie09
Summary: This is what was going through the minds of Iris and Miles in the last scene of "The Holiday" and what happens after as Iris and Miles figure out their relationship. *I OWN NOTHING** Multi-chapter story. If people want more, I'll write more. PLEASE REVIEW!! Also on Fanfic.net





	1. Chapter 1

**This will switch back and forth from Iris’ POV to Miles’ POV**  
(End of “The Holiday”, Graham’s home. New Year’s Eve Starts from the shot of Olivia’s feet as they come down the stairs)  
__Iris POV__  
I picked up Olivia as she hit the last step. I twirled her around as she laughed. I really missed my nieces during Christmas. I wasn’t alone though, and I knew I would see them for New Years.  
I smiled at her as I said “Oh my god. You look like the angel at the top of the Christmas tree. Now give me a kiss.” I gave her a kiss on her cheek as she did the same to me.  
She wrapped her legs around me as I carried her to the living room.  
“Come and tell me all about your Christmas presents”. I put her down once we got there so she could sit over on the couch with Sophie. I couldn’t help but laugh as I put her down and said,  
“Here. Go sit with Miles.”  
She ran to the spot next to Sophie and listened to what Miles was saying. I grabbed the two glasses of champagne on top of the fireplace. I look at Miles as he was giving what seemed to be a very animated story to the girls. He is so good with them and that makes me so glad. Jasper never got along with children. Imagine if I did run away with Jasper. He not liking children would have been a problem if it meant he couldn’t get along with my nieces.  
Miles on the other hand is amazing with children. I don’t think he knows how attractive that is to me. Sophie and Olivia love him. Sophie pointed at me form her spot on the couch and Miles turned to look at me.  
He smiled and said, “Sweetie”.  
I walked toward him with both the champagne glasses in hand. I sat next to him on the couch just as Olivia jumped in front of me. Miles and Olivia are telling me about the story he was just telling the girls as Amanda came over with a plate of food and put it in front of us. I clinked my glass with Miles then got up to talk to Amanda about our men

__Miles POV__  
I see Iris get up to hug Amanda and start to girl talk. At first they were looking at each other and I can see that they’re talking about Graham but then they divert their attention to me. I see that they are both smiling and I know their talking about me so I guess that’s a good thing. They are both talking in hushed tones and their faces are close together.  
That goes on for about 5 seconds then Iris walks over to her brother as Amanda comes up to me so we can clink our champagne glasses together. I look over to Iris and she has her head leaning against Graham’s shoulder laughing. She looks really happy. I decide to be silly and walk next too Amanda dancing and say,  
“I challenge thee”  
She accepts and says, “Me?”  
We start dancing silly as Iris starts to dance with her brother. Amanda and I bump our hips together and she’s laughing hysterically. She stops and goes over to Graham and Iris comes to me. When she smiles at me, nothing matters but her. I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps hers around my neck.  
She’s a little taller than me in her heels but I still got this. We are dancing in a circle and she has her hand stroking the side of my face as I tell her,  
“Your family is awesome. Did I tell you that yet?”  
She laughs even though I act like it’s no big deal, internally I dance in happiness because I love her laugh. 

__Iris POV__  
He always knows how to make me laugh. I really love that about him. I think he’s made me smile more in these 2 weeks I’ve known him then the whole 3 years I was in love with Jasper. Miles makes me feel more wanted and treasured then Jasper ever did.  
I pull him closer and were dancing cheek to cheek. He whispers in my ear,  
“You look amazing tonight, in case you didn’t know. And I’m so glad I came here with you.”  
I smile again and hold him close as we dance in our own little world.  
Amanda pulls us out of our world by announcing that,  
“We have to bring in the New Year with a dance train.”  
Miles and I let go of each other and we all start dancing around the coffee table.  
As Miles and Amanda shout out a “Happy New Year!” I realize how it is really a totally new year for me. In more ways than one. This is also the first ‘happy’ New Years I’ve had in 3 years.  
We keep dancing but then I remember that I only have one more day on holiday till I have to go back to work. And Miles has to go back to L.A.  
I stop for a second as I realize this. Graham asks me,  
“Iris, is something the matter?”  
I look at him and put on a fake smile because I don’t want to ruin the party vibe and say,  
“I’m fine. I just remembered something I had to do before going back to work is all.”  
He looks like he doesn’t believe me but doesn’t bother me about it and we keep dancing.


	2. Leap

(It’s 2 A.M New Year’s Day 2007. Sophie and Olivia went to sleep. Amanda and Graham are in his office talking. Miles is next to Iris the couch. She’s leaning her head on his shoulder as she traces an invisible pattern on his palm.)  
__Iris POV__  
I don’t want to be the first to talk. Because I know if I’m the first to talk then I have to start this conversation. I would have to start a conversation I don’t want to have simply because it means acknowledging that Miles has to go back to L.A. and I have to stay here.   
Luckily I wasn’t the first to speak.   
“Your family is great. Sophie and Olivia may be the cutest things I’ve ever seen and they’re really smart.”  
That wasn’t what I was expecting him to say but I respond anyway just to respond and almost robotically say, “Yeah, they’re great.”  
There is an awkward pause and then Miles talks again, “And Surrey is beautiful. You really get to experience what Nat King Cole sang about you know” and then he starts to sing as I laugh “Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose” then goes back to talking while I’m still giggling, “and all that jazz.”  
‘Yes, I guess I do”. I stop laughing and we both get quiet again.   
Now I’m sure that neither of us want to start “the” conversation. We just continue to sit together with my head on his shoulder and fiddling with his fingers on his right hand. This goes on for about 5 minutes of silence. I was just about to break the silence and then Miles starts the conversation.   
“We’ve gotta talk Simpkins.” My hands stop moving in his immediately but I don’t remove them.  
“I know.”  
“I have to leave in 2 days. We have to go back to our lives that are literally on 2 different sides of the world. There won’t be any trips to DVD rental stores where I’m singing the songs of the scores in the store while you laugh and giggle for a while. No sessions of singing at the keyboard at my house. No talks with Arthur until your next holiday and from what you told me you don’t take Holidays often”  
“You’re right”  
“And I don’t want to take you from your life here. I work from home so I can take off a lot more than you but what happens with all the time in between?”  
He’s right. What happens with the time in between? We can do all the obvious things like call and e-mail each other but we both know how quickly that can get old. Our conversation is fantastic but a relationship cannot survive on conversation alone. So I come up with the best things I can.   
I stand to get off the couch and face him,  
“We try our best to make it work. Even if we both end up with broken hearts after however long it takes for it to fall apart we still gave ‘us’ a chance and we learn from it. We are finally choosing to be with another person that we know is right... that we feel is right, unlike both of our previous relationships. We are both doing something different so then maybe we won’t break each other’s hearts. Right?”   
At this point I’m pacing back and forth not even looking at him. I’m just rambling and saying anything to fill up the silence because truly I’m scared. I’m scared that if I don’t try to make a relationship with Miles work that I’ll be missing out on a amazing opportunity for happiness in this new life I’ve started living. But at the same time it could all crash and burn and the first decent man I’ve met in a long time, who has made me feel fantastic since the moment I’ve met him, will be out of my life. And I’ll probably never see him again.   
Miles stands up and takes my hands in his to stop me from pacing. He then starts to caress my face with his right hand and says, “Yeah. You could be right. But I’ve done the long distance thing before and to be frank it sucks. And when I did that she wasn’t nearly as fantastic as you so it’s gonna really suck now.”  
And I swoon and blush as I hold his hand to my face.   
“So… last night I contacted one of my English friends in the film composing business who has new project coming up in London. He goes all over the place but he’s going to be working out of London for the next 6 months.”  
I started to get excited and asked, “And?”  
“I asked if he wanted any help and he told me I could do it from home and send the music to him.”  
My face fell and he took his hand from the side of my face. “Oh”  
“Or… I could stay with him and work with him in his studio for the next 6 months.”  
“Really?! Are you joking?”  
“Not at all. He just confirmed it to me about an hour ago but I didn’t announce it because I wanted you to be the first to know. For a little while, I’ll be just 40 minutes away from you.”  
“Oh, Miles!” I held his face in my hands to kiss him and pulled him into a hug as he wrapped his arms around my waist.   
I whispered into his ear, “I know I already told you that you’re an incredibly decent man but you are that and more Miles. And I can assure you that it’s not you with the problem.”  
“As long as you are okay with it Iris then it’s not a problem.”   
We subconsciously started swaying in a circle and Miles started humming a song from the score of Casablanca. We kept swaying in a dance until he was finished humming and pulled out of our embrace but kept ahold of my hands.  
“But the catch is I have to leave tomorrow—well technically today in about 8 hours to get my things and the rest of the agreements sorted out with the record company to relocate-“  
“And we can’t spend the day together before I go back to work.” I finished.  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s okay. I mean I’m not thrilled about it but you’re coming back for a whole six months but are you sure want to relocate yourself for 6 months? I don’t to take you from your life either.”  
“You’re not. The best thing about music is that it’s a universal language. I can go anywhere and get a job and I’m really ready for something new… in more ways than one.”  
I read between the lines and we smiled at each other. I kissed him again.   
I pulled away and asked, “What time is your flight?”  
“10 a.m.”  
“Well, I’ll take you to the airport.”  
“No. I’ll take a cab. I don’t want to bother you”  
“Nonsense. You’re never a bother because as you know I enjoy your company. Besides, since I don’t get to spend my last day on holiday with you, I’ll at least drive you to the airport.”  
“Okay fine Simpkins. If you really want to.”  
They started to walk together out of the house so they could drive to her cottage to sleep for a bit and because his stuff was there.  
They don’t know if they will last. They don’t know whether they will end in ruins, amicably or last till the end but they want to take the chance to make ‘them’ work.   
They want to leap in faith that they will work.  
So they leap.


	3. Reunions and Melodies

_Iris POV_  
It’s been a week since Miles left. He told me that he would let me know when he has arrived in London but I haven’t heard from him yet. I hope everything got sorted out in L.A. I really didn’t think I would miss being around him as much as I do. When I’m with him I just can’t stop laughing and smiling. He makes me feel like a “leading lady”. I can’t wait till I see him again. Maybe then Jasper will finally leave me alone.  
He has been calling and emailing me nonstop saying that he thinks he can make it work between us and still telling me that he doesn’t want to lose me. I’ve just ignored it all. I said all that I have to say to him in L.A. I will no longer give any more of my time and energy to that man. Just then I hear a knock on my office door. My door is already open so I turn around to see the one and only Jasper Bloom. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I quickly return to my work and resume typing as I say,  
“What do you want Jasper?”  
“Well, you know exactly what I want Simpke.”  
“Well you can take want you want and shove it up your a—“  
“But I’m not here about that right now”  
“Than what on earth could you possibly want from me?”  
“You have a visitor. He seems like a nice chap. We had a nice conversation in the lobby before he asked if you were here so I lead him up here.”  
I just looked at him trying to figure out who it could possibly be.   
“Well where is this mystery visitor?”  
“He’s just coming out of the bathroom”  
Jasper looks to someone out on his right and shakes his hand and I hear the mystery man’s voice and I instantly grin from ear to ear. Jasper steps aside to let the man in as I stand up to meet him.   
He looks at me and says with a smile, “Hey Simpkins”  
“Miles”  
He takes two strides over to me as I stand up and jump into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck just as he wraps his arms around me to lift me a spin me once around.  
Miles puts me down and we step out of our close embrace. We still have our hands on each other as I say,  
“You’re here. How come I haven’t heard from you until now?”  
“Well, things took a little longer than expected and I wanted to- Mhhm-“  
I didn’t let him finish and I took his face in my hands and brought his lips to mine. I don’t know what came over me. Seeing him made me realize that I missed him more than I thought and I just kissed him. I wanted to show him how much I missed him. We pull apart from the kiss and he just looks at me with dazed eyes, speechless.   
“You were saying?”  
“I wanted to surprise you.”  
“Well good job. You definitely surprised me. And what a pleasant surprise”  
“I should surprise you more often”  
I pull away from Miles and look to my door as I noticed Jasper standing there with his mouth open and completely speechless.   
I let out a chuckle as I ask Jasper, “Is there anything else you need?”  
Jasper finally closes his mouth and straightens as he responds and says, “No, that’s it. I’ll just be in my office if you need me.”  
“I won’t. Thank you”  
“Yeah”  
Miles and I watch him walk all the way the down to his office and when he enters it we fall about laughing. Once we’re done laughing Miles turns back to me and asks,   
“So that’s the guy you were trying to get over in L.A huh?”  
“Yup. That would be him. He said you were nice”  
“Really? Well then mission accomplished.”  
I look towards Miles and ask, “What mission?”  
“Well when I got here he was in the lobby and I asked him if he knew you and he told me he did and introduced himself to me. When he told me his name I decided to mess with him. I got a few laughs out of him and acted friendly so he would be happy to show me the way to your office and then he would see our reunion and be all shocked and like ‘Whoa, what’s happening here?’. Then you kissed me and it was just the cherry on top of his ‘Suck it, Sundae’.  
“Suck it sundae?”  
“Yeah. He was a stupid schmuck and not only did you wrong but let you go and now he gets to pay”  
“Ahh, I see.”  
“So Iris, can I take you lunch?”  
I look at my watch and noticed it was my lunchtime, but I was planning to work through lunch today to get home a little earlier today.   
“Sorry sweetie, I can’t today. I have to work through my lunch today but because I am I can get off work a little earlier than usual. So how about we meet up later?”  
He didn’t seem too happy about it but said,  
“That sounds good. It’ll be our second date but this time it’ll be just the two of us. Not that I didn’t enjoy New Year’s but it’ll be nice to have some time one on one again.”  
“Are you sure you’re okay with that?”  
“Yeah. I would’ve been nice to spend a little more time with you now but a date is better. Plus it’ll give me some time to get settled in London.”  
“Okay. Well I get out of work and 6 and get home at around 7. Is 8 o’clock too late?”  
“Nope. 8 o’clock is perfect. I’ll pick you up at your cottage.”  
“It’s a date. Okay, I’ll see you at 8.”   
He kissed me on the cheek and was about to leave when he turned around and says  
“Oh, I almost forgot. I brought something for you.”  
He pulls out a CD from a pocket on his jacket and says,  
“Listen to it. Maybe it’ll give you some inspiration.”  
He walks out before I have a chance to say anything back to him.  
I immediately put the CD into my computer and sit down to resume typing.  
The first track is Miles’s voice saying, “Hey Simpkins. You may have guessed that this CD is a compilation of your favorite songs from the scores of the amazing movies we watched during your holiday in L.A. But the very last track on here is the best one to me. It’s a Miles Dumont original and it has no words but I used only the good notes. Now you can either skip to the last track or listen to it all the way through but just remember to look at the last song title when you do get to it. Regardless, I hope you like it.”  
The next track plays but I skip to the last song. What I hear next takes my breath away. The melody of the song is absolutely beautiful and crafted with the utmost care. The song has depth and parts were it gets gloomy and dark but those parts are soon forgotten about when the beautiful melody comes back in. It was like the song was telling a story but also expressing what an amazing and precious story in belonged too. As the song played its last few chords I remembered to look at the song title and again was rendered breathless and speechless. He named the song,  
“IRIS”


	4. Man Enough

Same Day 5:30 P.M  
IRIS P.O.V  
I’ve been working and writing at full speed today. I didn’t realize until now how sluggish I was before Miles showed up. Shortly after Miles left, I quickly got a soup for lunch and went straight back to work. I’ve been listening to the CD he made me today while working. He was right about the inspiration I would get while listening to it but that’s not the only reason I’ve been getting through my work faster. The sooner I’m done, the sooner I can get home and get ready for our date tonight. As I’m concluding my last few sentences on another high society engagement, I notice that I still have about half an hour till my day ends. As I look over all the work I’ve done during today, I must say that I’m impressed with myself. Any other day, I would be clocking in overtime work to finish the amount of work I’ve got done today. I guess having a little extra motivation doesn’t hurt.   
The time still reads 5:35. I’m not just going to sit here for another twenty-five minutes. I start to pack up my things to leave when Jasper appears in the doorway of my office. He sees me packing up and asks,  
“Isn’t it a little early to call it a day?”  
“Well, I’ve finished all of my work for today. There’s no reason for me to stay any longer and you as well as I know that I don’t have to.” I hope he read between the lines of those words. I put on my coat and pack my bag. My back is turned towards Jasper so I don’t see that he’s way too close to me until I turn towards him to leave. I quickly put some distance between us by pushing him away asking,  
“Is there a reason that you’re in my way?  
“I want to ask you something?”  
“I don’t have to answer to you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be leaving now.”  
I walk past Jasper and just as I reach the door way he asks,  
“Did you ever love me?”  
I stop in my tracks and just stand there as I think of my response to his question and whether I should respond at all. I turn around to face Jasper and simply say,   
“I did. At least I thought I was in love with you.” I pause then let out a slight chuckle as I say,   
“You know Jasper, I feel sorry for you and whoever you become involved with. You don’t what it is to truly love a woman. You preach about what love is and give advice but you never loved me nor do you love your fiancé. If you did we maybe would have still been together right now. Maybe I would have been writing about my own engagement instead of covering yours. And If you loved her, we wouldn’t be having this conversation and you would’ve never come to L.A to see me with false proclamations of love while still being engaged to be married. But I also want to thank you Jasper. Thank you for not stringing me along and for letting me go. If not, it would’ve taken me a lot longer to find happiness within myself. And I would’ve never taken a Holiday in L.A and met someone who has made me feel like I’m worth it since the first moment I met him. Thank for realizing that you weren’t man enough for me.”  
Jasper had no response. He just stood there with his mouth agape attracting flies. I took that as my cue to leave.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with someone who is man enough.”  
I turn around to leave and Jasper finally closes his mouth and speaks.  
“Is it Miles? He’s the one who…is man enough?”  
I don’t turn around but I swear he can see the smile on my face as I answer.  
“Yes. Goodbye Jasper. Close my door on your way out.”  
I walk out of the office and building with sure strides and that smile still on my face.   
I catch the train and make it home by 6:30. I’ve better start getting ready for my date. I haven’t been this excited for a date in years. I know this will be a night to remember.

LATER THAT NIGHT  
MILES P.O.V  
I arrived at Iris’s cottage at 7:50. I wait in the car just to calm down my nerves. I can’t believe that I’m here right now. That this gorgeous “leading lady” as Arthur says, wants to go on a date with me. That she kissed me and ran to me in front of her ex. I have no idea why cause I’m just this dorky movie score maker from L.A. But here I am in Surrey in front of a cottage waiting for 8 to roll around. Last time I was here about a week ago, Iris and I almost crossed a line that I’m glad we didn’t cross. When we got to her cottage that New Year’s Day, neither of us were tired and neither of us were ready to part ways. We knew that we would have to temporarily but we wished we didn’t have to.   
FLASHBACK   
The whole ride over from Graham’s house to Iris’s cottage took about half an hour. I went between looking at Iris while she drove to just looking at the English countryside blanketed in snow. It was so beautiful and new to me, just like Iris, because I’ve lived in L.A for so long. I don’t notice that we’ve arrived at the cottage until Iris asked me,  
“Hey. Do you plan to come in?”  
I looked at her gorgeous face that had a smile that lit up my day, even in these early hours. I thought I hit the jackpot with Maggie but Iris is a whole other level of lucky. She’s smart, funny, wise, witty, beautiful inside and out with a heart of gold. I sit there and look at her while all these thoughts are going through my head. Finally, I respond and say,   
“Yeah. Let’s go inside. It’s freezing out here”  
I enter the house after Iris and as we’re taking off our coats I see that black cocktail dress she’s wearing I am again caught staring at her. I can’t help it. That dress accentuates her chest with a low neckline and gives me a good view but isn’t indecent. It falls just above her knees so I can see some of her legs and what the black pumps she wears is doing to for her legs and behind. She’s natural beauty but has just the right amount of makeup on and is just makes her mesmerizing blue-green eyes just pop. Her blonde hair is curled and loose and ringlets fall delicately onto her shoulders. As she goes to grab our coats to put them away I stop her and I walk toward her and touch her hand. There’s immediate electricity. Instead of addressing it, I see a piano toward the wall and ask,   
“Hey. How does that piano sound back there?”  
“I barely use it but I know it’s in tune and sounds pretty good.”  
“Well let’s see shall we.”  
We walk towards the piano hand in hand. I sit on the small bench and she sits beside me as I flip the cover off the keys. I start to play a melody that I know Iris has heard once before but I can tell she doesn’t remember. She just sits beside me and listens. After a minute or two of playing I play the last chord, I was so wrapped up in the song and playing it perfectly for her that I didn’t notice Iris looking at me with what I imagine is amazement or admiration. She leaned closer to me as I was playing the song and when I turn to her our faces are mere inches apart. Our eyes locked and we lean closer and when our lips touch it’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced. It starts of slow and soft but quickly becomes hot and heavy. We’re still on the bench kissing but the position where in doesn’t allow room for much movement. I break our contact for us both to stand up. We’re at it again, kissing with my arms around her waist and rubbing on her back while hers wrap around my neck and her fingers tangle in my hair. We slowly ‘dance’ over to the couch not even stopping for breath. When the back of Iris’s legs hit the couch we finally break apart so she can lower herself onto it and pulls me down on top of her in the process. When she pulls me closer and starts to push my suit jacket from my shoulders in efforts to undress me I finally snap back to reality. I pull my lips away but keep our foreheads connected as I breathlessly say,  
“Wait. Wait. Wait. Stop.”   
I didn’t want to lose our close contact but her full lips so close to mine proved to be to too much temptation for me to handle. I pulled away from her and sat up on the other side of the couch. I leaned forward on my knees as I held my head in my hands and took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. She sat up too and folded her hands on her lap. We just sat looking straight ahead in silence. I broke the silence and said,  
“We’re going too fast. We got caught up in a moment and the fact that I’m leaving in a few hours for an unknown amount of time makes us not think straight.”  
“I know. I know. You’re right. It just felt so good to be doing this. Especially since it’s been so long since I’ve done this but that doesn’t change that it’s too soon. I just felt like it would be a long time until I saw you again so I guess…  
She let out a light chuckle as she continued,” I wanted to give you some motivation to get back here as soon as possible.”  
I chuckle right back and scoot closer to her on the couch as I say,” Trust me. I already have enough motivation.”  
She closes the distance between us and says, “Really? Does that mean you don’t want to do… this?”  
“No not at all. It just means I don’t think we should take this step yet. Plus, it’s not the same with Graham and Amanda. I’ll be coming back soon and staying for a while. We know we’ll be seeing each other again soon. They don’t know when they’ll see each other again. At least not for certain.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. But you do realize that doing this, saying to slow down and wait, really does work in your favor.”  
“What? If I told the guys what I just did, they would tell me I’m crazy and stupid”  
“Well, they can think whatever they want to think but let me tell you, the fact that you make these decisions that most men wouldn’t is exactly what I like about you.”  
She grabs one of my hands and interlocks her fingers with mine as she leans in closer and gives me a chaste kiss.   
“Yeah. I do remember you telling me that I’m a decent man.”  
“I remember telling you that is never a problem. At least not to me”  
I sigh in relief and just look at this incredible woman next to me. So many women I know and have dated would’ve called me less of a man for this or gotten upset or angry at me. It would’ve bruised their ego’s and I probably would’ve been told to leave. But not Iris. I guess that’s what makes her… Iris.  
I look at my watch and see that it’s 3:15 A.M. “How long does it take to get to the airport from here”  
“About an hour”  
“Well I wanna get to the airport a good 2 hours’ early cause it’s gonna be crazy today. You okay with that?”  
“Yeah. That’s a good idea actually.”  
“So we’ve got 1 and a half hours to kill before we gotta get going. What do you wanna do until then.”  
“I’m not really that tired so how about we get comfortable and washed up, cook some Fettuccini, and watch a good movie.”  
“Sounds like a plan. You go first and I’ll get started on the Fettuccini.”  
We cooked and snuggled up on the couch while we watched the movie. Luckily, I put an alarm on my phone cause we were out cold within the first 30 minutes with and woke up with her head on my chest and arms around each other. If not, we would’ve stayed in that peaceful embrace.   
END OF FLASHBACK  
I walk up to Iris’s door and knock. It opens not even 5 seconds later with Iris looking amazing. She’s dressed in a tight black cocktail dress. It shows off all her curves in all the right places and there she goes again with that low neckline. She never really dressed like this in L.A. She has more curves and a better body than she normally shows. And I like that in a woman. Half of her hair is pulled up in a clip and the rest of the soft curls fall on her shoulders. She has minimal makeup but again, just the right amount ‘cause she doesn’t need much. And those legs that never quit with her black pumps.  
“You look amazing.”  
I opted for a simple and sleek, black suit and a tie. I also found a way to calm my usually unruly hair.   
“You don’t look too bad yourself.”  
“Well, are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah. Let me just get my coat and purse and we can go”  
I waited at her doorstep for her to retrieve those and we left.  
Little did she know what I planned for us.


	5. Dates and Crossing Lines

IRIS POV  
I thought that Miles was taking me to London so I was expecting for it to take at least 45 min to get to whatever restaurant he was taking me to. But he surprised me by taking me elsewhere. I knew something was up when we came to a stop and were still in the country side. We pull up to a cabin. I just the right size for two people to live in. It a one floor home and cozy. I can see that it’s lit up from the inside so he must have been here earlier to set this all up. I’m so in my head that I don’t even realize that Miles has gotten out of the car until the passenger door opens and puts his hand out for me to grab and says,

“My lady”  
I take hold of his hand as I step out of the car and hold it until we reach the door and Miles takes out the keys to open it. When he opens the door, I see one of the most beautiful cabins I’ve ever seen. It’s modern, rustic, and its simplicity is what I love about it. There is a small kitchen but modern and simple design. The hardwood floor shines like no one has ever walked on it and there is a nice size living room and dining room. In the dining room, there is a beautiful cherry wood table set up with candles, champagne, and two meals covered by a silver dishes. I notice that there are more rooms in the back of the cabin. Probably bedrooms. I just continue to stare around the surprisingly spacious cabin. Miles catches my attention again my asking,

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“It’s gorgeous. Whose place is this?”

“Well…mine”

I whip my around and face him and ask, “What did you just say?” Not believing what I just heard needing him confirm it.  
“This place is mine. Well, at least for the next 6 months.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yes. I’m serious.”

“How?”

“Well that buddy that asked me to come here said I could stay with him or rent his cabin in Surrey for the 6 months. He drove me out here and I saw this beauty and said ‘Yes’. I’ll have to commute every day to London but I’ll be living here.”   
I didn’t know how to accurately express how excited this made me, so I just flew into his arms and hugged him. He laughed as I crashed into him. I hugged him for a good minute and when I let go I grabbed his face and gave him a soft but deep kiss. When we pulled away he said, 

“Wow. I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Thank you. You are giving our relationship a chance and taking a big risk for this.”

“Well, you’re a once in a lifetime woman. I couldn’t let you go.”

“And I won’t let you go.”

“Alright so I don’t know about you but I’ve been running around a lot today to set this up and I feel like I can eat 5 horses so let’s sit down”  
Miles and I sit on our sides of the table. I just noticed that only my plate has a cover on it. Miles gestures to lift it up and when I do I see small silver bell standing in the middle. I look over at Miles with a raised eyebrow and he tells me,

“Ring the bell.”  
I hesitantly pick it up and shake the metal instrument. I hear a door open from somewhere in the cabin and out comes someone I wasn’t expecting to see. 

I stand up and I can’t believe my eyes when I see,  
“Arthur? Is that you?”

“There’s my leading lady!”

I stand up to embrace him and when I pull away I ask,  
“Oh my god! What are you doing here?”

“Well when I invited Miles over for dinner a few days ago, he told me that he’s preparing to go to London. I knew it was to chase you so I said I would tag along but only for a week. I haven’t experienced cold like this in a long time and I’ve gotten so used to the sunshine. Plus, an old fart like me had no business just being in the way of love.”

“Arthur. You wouldn’t be in the way. Regardless, it’s so good to see you. I miss being your neighbor.”

“Same here kid. We can catch up later but for now, please sit so I can do my job?”

“Job? What do you mean?”

It was just then that I noticed Arthur’s outfit. He’s wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a black vest. His waiter’s uniform was complete with a black bowtie. I look back up to Arthur and say,   
“Arthur. No. You don’t have to.”

I hear Miles speak up and say,   
“I tried to talk him out of it but he insisted. He told me, and here Miles did a mock Arthur voice, ‘I’m no freeloader and I can’t cook so I’m gonna help out somehow and that’s final”

I laughed at the voice Miles did and Arthur couldn’t help but laugh along as he said,  
“Yeah. I sure did so if you please…”

Arthur gestured over to the empty chair for me to join Miles at the table. I sat down and Arthur came over to the table and said with a fake and rather posh British accent,  
“Hello you lovely people. I’ll be your waiter for this evening. The dinner is set and ready but you do have your choice of beverage. What would you both like to drink?”

I could barely hold down my laughter at not only the horrible accent Arthur was speaking with but all the times Miles cringed while hearing it. But I still managed to say,  
“Red wine please.”

Arthur must’ve seen through my façade and asked,   
“The accent was rough, wasn’t it?”

I finally let my laughter out as I say,  
“Yes. Just stick with your accent. It suits you.”

“You got it. I’ll got get that wine now”

I watched Arthur turn and walk away then redirected my attention back to Miles.  
“So, what’s on the agenda tonight?”

“If you call dinner and conversation with a pretty lady an agenda then that’s all”

I didn’t believe it so I raised my other eyebrow this time and he responded by putting his hands up in surrender and saying,  
“I promise. No more surprises. From here on this night will just be a normal date. Unless of course you care to do something else.”

“No, no. A normal date sounds lovely.”

“Really? Cause I thought it was a little… corny? You know with the cabin and Arthur.”

I catch the playful sarcasm and I respond by saying something I have said before but to Arthur.  
“I’m looking for corny in my life”

“Good cause that’s exactly what you’re gonna get with me.”

I laugh and while I’m laughing he adds,  
“That line sounds like it belongs in a movie”

I laugh even harder at the words I’ve heard before and Miles doesn’t even know why.  
The rest of the night was bliss. We had amazing conversation and great food which I was impressed that Miles cooked. Right before dessert Arthur announces that he’ll be leaving us for the night. He’s staying in a hotel in London. After dessert was served Miles put on some music from the Casablanca soundtrack and we swayed together and held each other close. He makes me feel safe and like a precious treasure when holding me like this. After about 2 songs I see Miles checks the time with his arms still around me and tells me,

“Wow. It’s a quarter to eleven already.”

“Well, I guess time does fly when you’re having fun”

“I guess so”

At this moment, Miles looks strait into my eyes like he can understand me. Like he knows exactly how I’m feeling right now. Like he knows how much I’ve thought about that moment in my cottage on New Year’s Day. At the time, he was right. It was way too early to cross that line and normally now would still be too early. But somehow, I know if we do, he’ll be by my side when I wake up and will stay there until I tell him to leave or he leaves himself. So instead of trying to hint to it with words, I act. I tilt my head closer to his until our lips meet with a demanding kiss. He reciprocates and pulls me against him. We keep kissing languidly and deeply as our mouths open to explore each other. He breaks away from my lips and moves down to my neck and back up to my ear. My lips find his ear and I suck on the earlobe and gently nip. When I release, Miles pulls away slightly and says,  
’’I think we should call it a night”

“Why would you say that?”

“Well cause I’m getting a little excited and I need to cool down.”

“Who’s says I want you to?”

“Iris, last time at your cottage we— “

“At the time, we were going too far but I don’t think we are now. I guess absence does make the heart grow fonder.”

I lean in again and kiss Miles again but this time I pull his bottom lip between my, being very clear on what I want. Miles pulls away and seems to be in trance before he asks me,

“Are you sure?”

I give no response except kiss him again deeply while pushing off his jacket and letting it fall to the ground. He smiles at me a finally gives me a demanding kiss and closes all distance between us. I continue to undress him loosening his tie and letting it join his jacket on the floor. As we continue to kiss Miles starts to rub sensually over my back. One of his hands grab and tangle with the hair at the base of my neck. Little does he know that is one of my weaknesses and now I’M getting excited. His tugs at the hair slightly as his other hands lowers down to the zipper on my dress. Before he can pull it down, with much resistance I stop him and pull away to grab his hand. I lock my fingers with his and say,

“You know, you haven’t given me a full tour of the cabin yet.”

He smiles and me and says, “You’re right. I should show you the rooms in the back”

“Sounds good to me”

We walk hand in hand as he leads me to the back. He shows me two spacious guest bedrooms both equipped with in suite bathrooms. The last room was the master bedroom. I don’t want to hear him talk anymore. He directs me into the room and I don’t wait any longer to kiss him. I start to unbutton his shirt and he finally pulls the zipper on my dress down. We’re in the doorway so Miles leads me further into the room and closes the door with his foot as we undress each other in a frenzy. There must be something in the air in L.A because, from what Graham told me about Amanda, and my own experience with Miles tonight, they definitely know what they’re doing between the sheets. I learned that twice tonight.


	6. Corny

**The Day After**  
IRIS POV

I woke up to the blinding, and surprisingly warm, winter sun in my face. I cover my eyes with my arm and that’s when I notice then I am not home. I bolt up in the bed and see that I’m in a unfamiliar but beautiful room in crisp, white, linen sheets. When I hear the clatter of pots from outside the room I finally remember that I’m at Miles’s beautiful cabin. I look around the room and notice that the clock on the bedside table reads 9:15 A.M. I pick up the clock to make sure I read it right. I was right! I bolt out of the bed and frantically search for my clothes. I put them on in a haste, grab my shoes and almost run out the room. I follow the smells and sounds coming from the kitchen and see Miles in a t-shirt and sweat pants cooking as the soundtrack of Casablanca plays form the stereo in the living room. He turns from the stove to grab something on the counter behind him and sees me.   
“Iris! You’re up. Did you sleep well”

I just look at him with his goofy smile and want to yell at him a bit for not waking me up on time but just respond and say, “Yes, I did. Do you know what time it is?”

He easily responds, “Close to 9:30. Why?”

I walk closer to the opposite side of the counter and tell him, “I have to work today Miles.”

“You’re friend Hannah called and asked where you were because you--“

“Usually meet her at the train station in the mornings. And what did you tell her?”

He continued cooking and moving through the kitchen as he said,  
“I told that you ate something bad at the restaurant ‘cause she knew about our date and got a bad case of food poisoning. She also asked why did I answer the phone and not you. I told her that I stayed with you the whole night and held your hair as you threw up. She said to tell you,” Good job on this one.” And says she hopes to see you at work on Monday considering in is now Friday. So, in short, we now have the whole weekend to ourselves.”  
He placed a plate of food in front of me and said, “Breakfast is served.”

I look at him in awe as he starts to prepare another plate of food for himself then he tells me,  
“I put a change of clothes for you on the love seat in the bedroom. I just a t-shirt and a pair of sweats with socks but it probably is more comfortable then that dress. Even though you do look amazing in it.”  
He then sits pulls out the counter stool next to mine and sits down to eat his breakfast. He notices that I’m staring at him and I just go to him, grab his face, and kiss him. His lips taste like sugar. I pull away and finally notice that he’s cooked French toast with some scrambled eggs and a few strips of bacon. He finishes it off with freshly squeezed orange juice and a cup of tea. I don’t say anything else as I walk back to the bedroom to change. Once I’ve changed, and I must say that I am very comfortable, I go back into the kitchen to eat and see Miles still there working on his plate. I sit next to him and we both eat in comfortable silence. We both clean up the kitchen and once we are all done, Miles asks me,   
“So Simpkins, what do you want to do today. I’m down for anything.”

I thought about all the places in London I could show him and places nearby we could go but then another idea appealed to me more. I just hope it holds the same appeal to him.   
“How about we just stay in today, watch a bunch of movies and get to know each other more. We spent close almost 2 weeks together in L.A but I feel like there is still so much we don’t know about each other. How does that sound.”

“That sounds like a good day to me. But if we’re gonna watch movies, we should probably head over to your place. From what I’ve seen, my friend’s selection isn’t too hot.”

“That can be done.” I glance at the clock on the wall and say,   
“It’s 10 o’clock now. When do you want to leave?”

“Let me get changed and then we can go. You can keep those clothes on if you want.”

“I plan to. I’ll get my stuff from your room and you can change.”  
Once Miles changed, we left and I drove to my cottage. Once we got there, the temperature change hit me like a ton of bricks. I quickly asked Miles to start a fire while I started a kettle for tea and some coffee for Miles. Once those were both done, I went to Miles and saw him sitting down on the floor by the fireplace, watching the dancing flames and inhaling the smell of the freshly charred wood. I quietly walk over and sit next to him on the ground. I notice that even though I have sit down he still is staring into the center if the fire. It takes a about 10 seconds for him to come out of his daze and he directs his attention to me. He lets out a forced smile then sigh as he asks,

“So, what are we watching Simpkins?”

“Well, you can look at my selection and see what I have. I’ll warn you, it isn’t much. I don’t have nearly the selection or system Amanda has.”

“Are there any rental stores nearby?”

“There’s one about 30 minutes out.”

“Fancy a trip to the rental store?”

I smile at the memory of doing the same thing in L.A and say,  
“That sounds lovely.” 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

We got into the car and I drive to the rental store and point things out as I drive and act as a tour guide. There wasn’t that much to see but he seemed to like it. Once we arrive at the store, we start looking through the aisles starts to point movies,  
“Look at this. Titanic. Great love story. Hot lead actress and great soundtrack.”

He starts to imitate a flute player as he starts to sing my heart will go on.  
(Singing)“You’re here. There’s nothing I fear. And I know that my heart will go on! 

(Speaking) Celine was awesome before this movie but this catapulted her to international fame. But honestly, my favorite guys were the quartet.”  
I try and fail to hold in a snicker and follow him as he keeps movie through the aisles. 

“Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Amazing movie. Great actors. Simple music but perfect for the movie. And the singer really does show his pain in the song you know,  
(Singing) Change your heart, look around you. (Spoken) With that raspy, cry-singing, (Singing) I need your lovin’. (Spoken) “This movie is a great example of knowing when not too use too much. It’s simple and aides the story. It stays in the background which is good for this movie.”

I can do nothing but smile at his antics.

He picks up another DVD, “Kong. The King! James Newton Howard did exactly what he was supposed to do in this film. Brilliant soundtrack for a brilliant movie. Big music for a big character. It is (singing) epic!”  
He picked up a film I hadn’t seen before and gasped, “Wow. I didn’t expect to see this movie here. I only saw it once when it first released but thought it was brilliant. What do you think?”  
He hands the DVD to me and I read the back of the cover for the synopsis. 

“Seems interesting enough. I trust your opinion. Let’s rent it.”

“Alright. American beauty it is. Other than you of course, is there any British beauty?” 

I blush at his words but answer no, “No. But there are a lot of good movies here. They also have a really good old movie section so let’s go look at the selection there.”

“Sure.” He stands next to me and gives me his arm. I take his arm in mine and we walk towards another section. We pick a few movies that I remember I missed on Arthur’s movie list then make our way back to my cottage. The rest of the day and evening was blissful. The day was full of fantastic conversation that went everywhere. We watched the 3 of the 6 movies that we rented. For lunch, Miles was able to whip up a truly American dish, ‘sloppy joe’. It was mostly because I didn’t have much in my cupboards and fridge so he worked with what I had. I must say that they were simply delicious. We put our ‘doodle’ skills to good use again and at around six in the evening, Miles had leave to London to get some things set up in the studio he’ll be writing music in. He told me he would call me when he was done if I wanted him to come back over. We made out on the couch for a bit and I wanted to go further but Miles stopped it saying that he really needed to go and we could continue later. He kissed me goodbye and left me as a giddy mess with a permanent smile on my face.   
The rest of the weekend went in a similar fashion. Lots of laughs, as always with Miles. Lots of conversation and good food and music. More showings of our skills in bed. We were in our own little world without a care. I can still feel the smile of my face and hear me snorting as I lough so hard tears roll down my face and I clutch my stomach. I forgot what it feels like for a man to treat me right and make me happy. Corny is pretty amazing.


	7. Entry 1 of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris for the first time in too long has something happy to write about her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING. This is just my imagination put on paper.

-IRIS P.O.V- Journal Entry

I don’t do this often because I write for a living but here I am.

It’s been close to a month since Miles arrived in London and we’ve spent nearly everyday together. There are some days that either of us are too swamped with work and are too tired for anything but that only happened once or twice. We didn’t mind because we both love our work and knew that we would see each other soon. also, we are always eager to see each other. I doesn't even need to be anything particularly intimate. We just enjoy being with each other and let the chips fall where hey may. Nothing is forced. I guess that’s a good about being in a mature, healthy relationship. Everything just works for us. Then again, part of the reason that may be is that we haven’t really declared that there is an “us”. Therefore we feel none of the pressure relationships normally entail. We both know that the reason is because neither of us knows how long this will last. Eventually, Miles will have to go back to L.A and then the long distance will either kill us or cause him to resent me or vice versa. He will be doing most of travelling considering his salary and the fact that he is basically his own boss. I can’t travel as much because not only does my job not allow me to travel as much, but neither does my bank account. The better outcome but much less likely is that Miles leaves, we try long distance and it makes us stronger. If so, we’ll have to make more permanent decisions in our lives that involve less strain on the relationship. But like I said, that’s highly unlikely.  
I mean, we’re adults. Do we really need to have “the” conversation? This is something I would have thought necessary a few years ago dating Jasper. I don’t like to think of it often, but when I reflect back on those times, I realize that I was very insecure. I also realize that I was utterly dumb with what I thought was love. I saw Jasper as a god. Like some unattainable being that I couldn’t possibly have and when he was mine, I became obsessed. I was crazy, stalker obsessed but I do believe it was a form. When he took interest in me, I was too desperate to keep him. Desperation is not attractive to anyone. Then again, he never did fell for me as I did for him. I knew that but because we didn’t have “the” conversation. I just assumed. The way Miles is, he tells me. He tells me when he likes my outfit, he tells me if I smell good and if he likes the way I did my hair. 

Jasper didn’t. Most of the time, I would have to force a compliment out of him. The most he ever complimented me was when he followed me to L.A and I almost made the huge mistake of taking him back.

Well, now karma has had it’s way with him. His fiancee called off the marriage and broke up with him just 3 days ago. Apparently, she saw him in my office. While she was waiting outside the door for him, she overheard our conversation and saw he took a trip to L.A on his bank statements. She connected the dots and exposed him for the scum he is. The scandal of it all almost got him fired. Instead, he was just demoted because once people found out the romance guru Jasper Bloom is a common dog like everyone else, his writing failed with the people. His now ex-fiance came to me and asked if she could feature my name in her report and because I let her, the reviews on my section went up. I was offered a promotion but declined. I don’t want the scandal of Jasper to be the reason I advance in the workplace. I don’t want ANYTHING to do with Jasper ever again.

On a lighter, happier note, Miles seems to love England. Especially the countryside. He loves the small but cozy homes and the white winters and the rain. Or that’s what he says. He could really be just saying that because he actually hates it but wants to lead me to believe otherwise. I don’t try to understand the male brain anymore. I just accept it as is and live with it. Speaking of males, mine is coming over in about a half of an hour. 

Bloody hell, did I just refer to Miles as “my male”? Well, that’s a subject for another day. I must make myself look presentable now. 

Until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone there? It's okay if no one is. This is more just something I had to get out of my system being a lover of this movie. If anyone wants more, I'll write more.


	8. Enter Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's side of the story

JASPER P.O.V

That woman. 

All she had to do was not include her name. If my ex-fiancee just wrote about a nameless woman I could have made her the scapegoat. I would have claimed that what she wrote is part of a vendetta against me for breaking off our engagement. That this was just the work of an angry woman. Sure, it would have scarred my reputation but scars heal. I would have quickly rose to my former glory and this would be a distant memory. Now, former glory is the distant memory and this scandal is what will in perpetuity and will follow me around as a shadow for the rest of my career. No desirable woman will look my way ever again. 

It’s mostly due to the fact that she is probably the highly esteemed person in the office. No one dislikes her. If she was just another pretty face, then no one would care. No one would have taken her side. But no, she just has to be kind and courteous and always have that smile. She always has to be not only a good person and enjoyable to be around but on top of all that, a bloody good writer. 

Why the hell am I praising her? She’s the reason that I’m here writing an article about men’s health. Why in the hell do I care about any man’s health but my own? When in the hell did the difference between boxers or briefs or a recommendation of which multi-vitamin to take for the best muscles become a point of interest in serious literary publication? I went from writing editorials to the health and wellness section. I know I’m being repetitive but I repetitively have to see this woman everyday at work. I’m reminded of her when I leave and see my face on other publications. Everywhere I go, there are reminders. 

And then she has the nerve say she is done with me and flaunt her new relationship. Her relationship that seemed like it was doomed to fail but somehow they’ve made work. If you think about it, I'm the whole reason they have a relationship. If it wasn't for Iris's need to get away from me, she wouldn't have gone to L.A for her Christmas holiday. She would've never met im if not for me. I heard that the american bloke relocated here. I don’t really care if it’s true or not, i just something I heard. That would explain why there is still a relationship between the two. Again, it’s not like i really care. Just like I’ve had my infamy lately, so has she. People talk so I just happen to hear the conversations. It’s not fair that she get’s a new boyfriend and gains success while I lost my fiance and had a decline in my career. She has what is mine. 

So now, I’m going to make her pay. I will become guilty of the accusations against me. I will become the manipulative, conniving, swine everyone thinks that I am. I will make her… Iris, pay for stealing my life. I will take it back even if it means forcing her to. I will do everything I can to break her. Starting today. Now, all that’s left is planning her demise,


End file.
